liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
The Luck
Originally on Liaden Tenets but grew too long, and not truly Liaden... * The Luck includes Random Event and is acknowledged as a force across the galaxy. *Clan Korval has always, since its Founding Ceremony, been interesting to the luck. *(Sometimes, it’s not capitalized) Random Event Unexpected, unpredictable event, sometimes to one’s advantage, often called luck, but not consistent or regular. *Priestess, to Theo, at Chaliceworks: “You come among us...with Random Event trotting at your heel like a half-trained hound. And you offer us an affiliation with Korval, Luck’s very darlings.”''Dragon Ship, chapter 8'' Dramliza Rool Tiazan extolled Korval's attraction for Random Event, because the Sheriekas couldnt anticipate it: "What we have here is just such an event as cannot be predicted nor planned against." Clonak chose Val Con yos'Phelium to become an Agent of Change, to defeat The Department of the Interior: "Concentrated random action. Would we waste such a weapon?" I Dare, Day 50, SY 1393, Lytaxin Korval's Damn Luck “Korval has always been — Korval. Wild cards, pirates, and random elements. The luck moves roughly about us.”I Dare. Lytaxin, Erob’s Catastrophe Center a mixed blessing: "I do not believe you will hire one soldier until we have rescued our own.” But Nova was staring at her, feeling a certain sense of wonder unfolding within her and tasting, tasting the tang of the luck, Korval’s curse and Korval’s blessing. “Under Yxtrang attack?” she repeated, to gain the time she required to assimilate it. . .Plan B, Fendor *The World knows of Korval’s chancy luck: Daav gave her a grave smile. “Korval’s luck. May we all walk wary.” Obviously, she had heard tales of Korval’s luck, for she inclined her head formally and murmured, “May it rest peaceful.”Breath’s Duty in Breath's Duty *Even The Department of the Interior considers Korval’s tendency to incite random action: Commander of Agents read the entry three times before leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes, the better to consider this unlikely finding. It was said that the very presence of one of Korval within a social equation might influence random event, that the galaxy dignified as “luck,” to their benefit. Indeed, this ability had been documented by those who had been set to study Korval. However, it had also been observed, and entered into the Department’s files that, occasionally, this influence was observed to fail—or even to reverse—whereupon Korval found itself at peril. It would appear that one such case was before them now. (Pod 78, at Moonstruck) Ghost Ship, chapter 14 Origins of Korval’s Luck Jela was amazed when young pilot Tor An yos'Galan unexpectedly showed up at Osabei Tower''Crystal Dragon'' chapter 11 All of Rool Tiazan’s sincerity regarding “luck” and its fondness for him, the tree, and especially Cantra hadn’t prepared Jela for the moment when the yellow-haired pilot staggered into the office, helped along by a kindly shove from Grudent tel’Ashon. It was enough to turn an old soldier to religion, and no use, he decided, trying to work out if the luck had whispered the pilot’s nearness to the scholar or simply shoved the pilot into the scholar’s path. What mattered was that he had arrived—and that the mission had need of him. *"The family diaries speak of Rool Tiazan and his lifemate, leaders of the dramliz, who chose to evacuate the Old World on the ship piloted by Cantra yos'Phelium. Rool Tiazan had read the luck, you see -- and the luck sent him to Cantra yos’Phelium.”Plan B, ch 5, Dutiful Passage, in Orbit *According to Rool, the luck was drawn to Korval's "gaudy display of energy" at the Founding Ceremony for the new-born clan Korval, in the presence of pilot Cantra yos'Phelium, young Tor An yos'Galan and a small, potted Tree.The Luck suddenly pulled Rool Tiazan to Quick Passage: "I was borne on the wings of such a maelstrom of luck and possibility...the luck swirls not merely about the environs of this star system or more nearly this planet but here, on this ship. I suspect that what has been bound into that book which you hold is the cause of these unexpected alterations. May I see and hold the book, pilot?"Crystal Dragon, ch 32 Natural Force *Dramliza Rool Tiazan: “The luck is a natural force, Lady Cantra. It is neither positive nor negative; it obeys the laws binding its existence and cares not how its courses alter the lives through which it flows.”Crystal Soldier, ch 31 Gravitational *Dramliza Rool Tiazan noted how the luck is pulled towards Jela and Cantra yos'Phelium — and prolly The Tree: “Lucky!” Cantra laughed. Rool Tiazan smiled sweetly. “Doubt it not. Between the two of you, the luck moves so swiftly that the effect —— to those such as my lady and myself —— is nothing short of gravitational. We were pulled quite off of our intended course.” *The Uncle’s sister Tassi / Seignur Veeoni theorizes that Surebleak shelters Korval, making the entire planet "The Dragon's Lair" and as such, inside a gravitational field of luck. Aelliana Caylon replies, "You believe that the Luck is not merely attracted to Surebleak, but has been captured by it? That gravity both ensures a consistent layer of luck, and quiescence?"Neogenesis, ch 20 "Surebleak" part II / ch 47 Audible format Luck and Last One Standing Luck seems drawn to the survivor, and/or enables the survival? *Jela, only survivor of Sheriekas attack on his crecheCrystal Soldier *The Tree, only ssussdriad alive on entire planetCrystal Soldier *Cantra, only surviving aelantaza after her line was edited outCrystal Soldier *Tor An yos'Galan, only known survivor of the entire Ring Stars System after Sheriekas erased themCrystal Dragon *clan dea'Gauss, only notable Clan House left on Old Solcintra after all the “so called high” houses abandoned the Service Families and evacuatedCrystal Dragon, chapters 30 and 31 *Rys, only survivor of Yxtrang attack on his clanNecessity's Child *Jeeves, only surviving IAMM (see Intelligent Design) *Miri — only survivor of both Klamath and Cloud (see Misfits) *Val Con — until Rys, the only survivor of The DOI's Agent program *Ren Zel dea'Judan, "the sole pilot produced by the House in all its history. He was a fluke, a changeling" .... "the name of the surviving pilot. Ren Zel dea’Judan Clan Obrelt." Changeling See Changeling. *Pathfinders and cat Grakow -- only survivors of Orbital Aid ShipwreckThe Gathering Edge *Surebleak — a planet full of survivors Note: Korval seems drawn to the outcast, those falsely accused, those who are "dead" to their clan, family, or troop (Neliikk, Ren Zel, Priscilla, clan dea’Gauss, Tommy Lee dead to clan Severt, etc) Luck and yos’Phelium All clan members are luck’s darlings to some degree, especially Line yos’Phelium, Cantra’s descendants: "a bloodline whose very existence disturbs and roils what we in-clan dignify as the luck”Ghost Ship, chapter 30 Val Con’s damnable luck: “Be at ease, Shan yos’Galan,” the Yxtrang said in High Liaden. “I am of Jela’s own Troop. The seedlings of his Tree are safe with me.” “Jela’s Troop?” Shan repeated. Not possible, he thought first. After all these years? If that isn’t like Val Con’s damnable luck, he thought second, with a touch of what he suspected was hysteria, to pick up this particular Yxtrang, of all possible—Plan B, Erob’s Boundary, Quarry, Warzone Val Con places his bet: I will set the charges against the shed’s exterior and trust in the luck. Chancy enough under the best of conditions, the luck being notoriously fickle. Yet, what else could be done? This whole mad venture sat on the knees of the luck, born of the desperate necessity of success. They must succeed in routing the Yxtrang. Must.Plan B, Lytaxin, Warzone Theo Waitley — that nexus of violence — is plagued by unpredictable and improbable events “The luck runs roughly around us. Around all of us. And most especially, it would seem around you. Ren Zel was positively dazzled, when we came in — he could scarcely see to pilot! The brilliant unlikely tangle of you, Theo Waitley! Truly, you are Daav yos’Phelium’s daughter.”Ghost Ship chapter 29 Pat Rin yos'Phelium has the Luck *As a child, he could throw the dice numerous times, each time accurately predicting the outcomeMouse and Dragon *As an adult, he jumps his ship exactly where it needs to be to attack The Department of the Interior: "Then he played the ace of spades, the gambler's best friend."I Dare, SY 1393,Day 47, Surebleak Space *As an adult, he jumps his ship directly "into the center of the hollow square formed by the first four ships, a maneuver so chancy that Shan half-averted his face from the expected collision"I Dare, Solcintra: Liad *The Luck is drawn to his son Quin (see Roving Gambler) *But has Kareen yos'Phelium ever drawn the Luck? References Category:Clan Korval